Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: -¿Qu-é haces Naruto? –Preguntó sorprendida y algo cohibida, era consiente del hecho de que era una mujer bonita, que tenía cierto poder sobre los hombres y jamás había osado usarlo en sus amigos. Se había dado cuenta de la manera en que había reaccionado Sasuke hacía unos segundos. "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." -A veces llego a pensar que eres asexual. AU. SasuSaku


Nuestro Pequeño Secreto.

One-shot.

Suspiró derrotada. Aquella prometía ser una larga tarde de aburrimiento, se encontraba en el jardín, el sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor y la pileta se veía totalmente tentadora para calmar aquel insoportable calor.

Pero había prometido esperar. Recostada en la reposera juraría haberse quedado dormida hasta que el timbre de la puerta la despertó. Se levantó enérgicamente y corrió a la entrada. Sin más abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a sus tres amigos. Los únicos que parecían estar libres esa tarde.

-¡Hey, chicos! Que bueno que pudieron venir. –Le regaló una gran sonrisa mientras ellos desde afuera la veían. Vestía unos shorts de jean y la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo. Sus cabellos rosados los llevaba atados en una coleta alta, dejando alguno que otro mechón suelto en su rostro.

-¡Sakura-chan, trajimos ramen! –Exclamó su hiperactivo mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, levantando una bolsa de papel en las manos, victorioso. Los tres parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para vestir de negro aquel día, el rubio llevaba una bermuda de malla naranja y negra, y una musculosa negra dejaba a la vista sus fuertes brazos. Por otro lado estaban los dos pelinegros, Sasuke y Sai, el primero tenía también una bermuda negra y azul, haciendo juego con sus alborotados cabellos y una camiseta de mezclilla azul con el conocido paipai de los Uchiha. Sai sin embargo, iba con una bermuda negra y blanca, sencilla y una camiseta de un pulcro blanco, haciendo resaltar aún más su palidez.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó la pelirrosa. –Lamento decirles que solo seremos nosotros hoy. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto, cerrando la puerta una vez que los cuatro estuvieron dentro. –Las chicas no han podido venir. –Se encogió de hombros y quiso tomar de las manos de Naruto la bolsa con el ramen, pero esté fue más rápido y la alejo de su camino.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. –Le sonrió encantadoramente, como solo él sabe hacerlo. –Yo lo llevaré a la cocina. –Y sin esperar el consentimiento de nadie desapareció por el pasillo de la izquierda. La ojijade suspiró y le hizo una seña a los otros dos para que la siguieran. El patio de su casa era enorme a comparación de lo pequeña que era su casa, tanto a sus padres como a ella les encantaba el aire libre y sobre todo, disfrutar de él.

En la parte más alejada del jardín había un gran cerezo que había florecido en la primavera, llenando de flores el lugar. Ya más cerca de la casa había muchas masetas y canteros con flores, su familia era muy amiga de los Yamanaka, que eran los líderes en floristería en el país, y por consecuencia, su jardín siempre se veía floreado y bello. Una gran piscina de agua cristalina se vislumbraba en el centro, junto a la misma había cuatro reposeras, una mesa llena de masas dulces y jugo de naranja y una enorme sombrilla de lona que les proporcionaría algo de sombra.

Los tres se sentaron y al cabo de unos segundos más Uzumaki llego corriendo. –Yo no sé ustedes… -Comenzó la pelirrosa levantándose. –Les prometí que los esperaría antes de meterme al agua. –Se acercó al borde y sin ninguna preocupación se quitó los shorts y los lanzó sobre la reposera. –Pero ya no me aguanto. –Ahogó una risilla y se zambulló de un clavado perfecto. Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que por fin emergió del agua y se acercó el borde donde se encontraban sus amigos. Sus cabellos se habían soltado y ahora le caían en cascada por la espalda, pequeñas gotitas surcaban su rostro perdiéndose en la curvatura de su mandíbula.

Su sonrisa era preciosa, y sus ojos brillaban con el sol. –El agua está hermosa. –Comentó nadando un poco hacia atrás. -¿No se van a meter? –Preguntó la pelirrosa llegando al otro extremo y de un segundo al otro notando que no tenía su cabello recogido. –Oh. Perdí mi gomita. –Hizo una mueca y se zambulló nuevamente alzando las piernas y llegando al fondo en segundos.

-¡Yo te ayudo Sakura-chan! –Naruto se quitó la musculosa de inmediato y se lanzó al agua. El Uchiha escudriñaba el agua con el ceño fruncido, había algo que no le gustaba de eso.

-¿Estás celoso? –Preguntó una voz junto a él. Se volteó pasmado a ver como el pelinegro miraba el agua con total tranquilidad. Agradecía a Dios que tanto Sakura como Naruto aún no hubieran aparecido por la superficie para escuchar aquellas dos palabras.

-Hn. –Volvió a mirar el agua. –No sé de que hablas. –Cerró los ojos, justo en ese instante Sakura salía del agua triunfante con la gomita en la mano, y a los segundos Naruto salía tras ella.

-Me ganaste Sakura-chan. –Musitó el rubio, de sus alborotados cabellos caían pequeñas gotitas hasta su pecho, regresando al agua. Aprovechando la situación la abrazó por la espalda, recostando su mentón en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qu-é haces Naruto? –Preguntó sorprendida y algo cohibida, era consiente del hecho de que era una mujer bonita, que tenía cierto poder sobre los hombres y jamás había osado usarlo en sus amigos. De pronto sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ellos, al alzar la mirada, deseo poder sumergirse para que dejara de verla de aquella manera. Sasuke veía con molestia a la pelirrosa dejarse abrazar por el Uzumaki, y como este sonreía al hacerlo le hervía la sangre. Apretó los puños para relajarse un poco, pero estaba al tanto de que ambos lo habían notado molesto.

Una vez que pudo forzar a Naruto a que la soltara, subió por los escalones de la piscina. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, dejando caer su cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta nuevamente. De un sacudón alzó la cabeza, salpicando algunas gotitas por todos lados. Se había dado cuenta de la manera en que había reaccionado Sasuke hacía unos segundos. _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._ No le haría daño a nadie jugar un rato con ellos. Sonrió ampliamente a los tres.

-Iré por unas toallas para después. –Anunció y se puso en marcha hacia la casa, sentía los tres pares de ojos sobre ella y su sonrisa de ensancho de pura alegría al oír como Sai se levantaba y anunciaba a los demás que iría a ayudarla.

Ambos llegaron hasta el baño del primer piso, el cual contenía un pequeño armario de pared donde suelen guardar todo lo esencial para el baño, e incluso toallas. Las cuales, para desgracia o fortuna de la pelirrosa estaban hasta arriba. Sai se había hecho a un lado, esperando. Sakura abrió las puertas y a pesar de ser una muchacha alta no lograba dar con la pila de toallas sin tener que tirarse todas encima en el proceso.

De puntillas, estirando todo su cuerpo de la manera más natural que consiguió, intentaba tomar las dos primeras toallas de la pila. Pero se detuvo en seco al oír la melodiosa risa del pelinegro.

-¿Sabes que no funciona conmigo todo eso que estás haciendo? –Preguntó tranquilamente con una sonrisa ladina mientras avanzaba hacia ella y tomaba las toallas que ella no había logrado alcanzar. Suspiró.

-A veces llego a pensar que eres asexual. –Murmuró por lo bajo cruzando los brazos bajo el busto. Entonces una nueva idea cruzo su mente y volvió a sonreír. -¿Me ayudarás entonces? –El muchacho la miraba sin entender a donde quería llegar la pelirrosa.

Al rato de haberle explicado su idea al pelinegro, este aceptó contento en poder colaborar. Salieron al patio, viendo como una discusión se llevaba a cabo entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Era una oportunidad perfecta. Se adelantó un poco al moreno que la acompañaba, interrumpiendo la discusión se paro frente a Naruto e inclinando hacia delante un poco su cuerpo le tendió una toalla al rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ten, Naruto. –Y en ese instante se sintió desfallecer, sintió el tacto de Sai en su cintura y su respiración chocando contra su cuello cuando le susurró algo al oído no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara, ensanchando los ojos se puso derecha y miró al pelinegro con sorpresa, este por su parte le guiñó un ojo y se marchó a su reposera.

Habían acordado eso, pero jamás se espero que él le dijera algo como eso. Realmente la había sorprendido, no podía despegar de él la mirada, ¿Acaso él…? Volvió la vista al frente y sin miramientos le entrego la toalla al rubio y se sentó en la reposera que sobraba. Intentando no pensar en que cosas estarían pasando por las mentes de sus compañeros, cuando los había mirado Naruto parecía una fiera a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de Sai, y ni hablar de Sasuke. Su rostro inexpresivo no decía nada y a la vez le hablaba como un libro abierto, su ceño levemente fruncido, sus labios apretados. Pero sus ojos destellaban tal odio hacia Sai que la había asustado.

El momento se había vuelto tenso, tenía que hacer algo para volver todo a la normalidad. Tomó desinteresadamente una de las masas dulces que estaban en la mesa junto a ella y pensó en los sucesos. Naruto abrazándola, la molestia de Sasuke, las palabras de Sai seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. "_Que no lo demuestre, no significa que no me atraigas._" Agarró uno de los vasos con jugo para pasar aquel mal trago. Recordó lo que le había dicho en el baño sobre creer que él era asexual. Se arrepintió completamente en aquel momento. Y luego de eso, venía la furia de Sasuke y Naruto. ¿Acaso ellos tres…? No, era imposible. Tomo un poco más del jugo o estaba segura se atragantaría con su propia mala suerte. _Maldición Ino, ¿Justo hoy no podías venir? _Pensó con lastima, lastima de si misma.

Y como si el destino quisiera darle algo de ayuda, una enorme nube negra tapo el sol, amenazando con soltar un reguero de lluvia sobre ellos. Se puso de pie de un salto, agarró las toallas que había traído segundos antes, pidió rápidamente que alguno tomara el jugo y las galletas y que cerraran la sombrilla. Y los cuatro terminaron dentro de la casa justo antes de se largara un diluvio sobre sus hombros.

Al menos la lluvia había apaciguado las aguas entre sus amigos, ya no había tanta tensión en el aire. Sonrió agradecida a la nada, aspirando el olor a hierba mojada desde la puerta del patio. Sintió a alguien junto a ella, pero no quería voltear a ver, hasta que vio como tendían frente a ella en el aire sus shorts. Viró un poco el rostro, alcanzando a ver unos cabellos azulados y unos ojos azabaches que la miraban con seriedad.

-No querrás enfermarte. –Murmuró desviando la mirada de ella, cuando tomó los shorts en sus manos, él se marchó. Cerró la puerta, a decir verdad, se había levantado un viento y un frío horribles. Sonriendo, camino hasta las escaleras y luego de subir algunos escalones se volteó.

-Iré a ponerme algo más abrigado y menos mojado. –Soltó una risilla. -¿Naruto quieres que me fije si no hay algo de mi hermano que pueda prestarte? –Pregunto amablemente la pelirrosa, sabiendo que el único que se había mojado había sido el rubio. Al recibir una negativa por parte del chico, subió corriendo las escaleras consiente de volver a tener las miradas de los tres clavadas en la nuca. _Solo faltaría que alguno diga que vendrá a ayudarme._ Sin poder evitarlo rió ante ese pensamiento, se metió en su habitación y buscó lo mejor para ponerse en ese momento.

Ya vestida con unas calzas negras, una musculosa blanca y una campera de mezclilla roja se acercó a la escaleras en completo silencio, podía escuchar desde allí como hablaban los tres abajo.

-¿Qué pretendías hace rato Sai? -_¿Ese era Naruto?_ Su voz sonaba tan malhumorada que desencajaba totalmente con el tierno y divertido chico que Sakura conocía desde niños.

-Nada, realmente. –Respondió la voz de Sai. El típico "Hn" de Sasuke no hizo falta. –Solo quería molestar a Sakura, ya vieron como se puso toda nerviosa. –El pelinegro sonaba tan tranquilo que a la pelirrosa le costo un momento recordar el hecho de que habían planeado aquel bochornoso momento.

Caminó de nuevo hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta. La conversación que mantenían los muchachos fue acallada por aquel sonido, seguido de sus pisadas por los escalones de madera. Una vez abajo les regalo una sonrisa a los tres, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en sillones individuales uno frente al otro, y Sai en el sofá para dos personas, quedando allí el único lugar libre. No podía creer que le habían dejado aquel lugar cuando segundos antes estaban por matar al pelinegro por lo que había hecho, haciendo acopió de inocencia, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, rodeó el sofá para ocuparlo junto a Sai.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse Naruto la había tomado de las manos, lo miró sorprendida, ante la atenta mirada de los dos pelinegros. –Ven, Sakura-chan. –Murmuró el rubio, ignorando por completo a los otros dos. –Vayamos por el ramen. –Entendiendo lo que él pretendía, asintió levemente y sin soltarse de él camino hasta la cocina. Dos pares de ojos los siguieron hasta que se perdieron detrás de la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron solos y hubieran preparado todo para que se hiciera el ramen, solo hacía falta esperar. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó susurrar.

-Sakura… -Él estaba cabizbajo, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho apoyado desinteresadamente en la mesada. -¿Qué fue lo que ese idiota de Sai te dijo? –Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la pelirrosa, ¿Qué decirle? La verdad seguro que no era una opción. Evadir el tema sonaba más sugerente.

-No tengo por qué decirte Naruto. –Ante todas las cosas evitaba mirarlo, sabía que si lo miraba una sola vez a los ojos la convencería de que le dijera la verdad, y no quería hacerlo.

-Sakura-chan. –Ella suspiró, el tono de voz que había usado era muy suave, como cuando intentas decir algo muy importante. –Hay algo que hace tiempo que he querido decirte. –Tragó con algo de dificultad, _Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?_ Se mortificaba mentalmente. –Se que tu solo me vez como un amigo… -Comenzó él. _Rayos, esto será muy duro._ –Yo… -_¡Dilo ya! _-Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. –Dijo de un tirón, y soltó un suspiro. _¿Eso era todo?_ –Y por eso… -_¡Rayos! _Evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, solo podía observar con letargo como el tazón de ramen daba lentas vueltas dentro del microondas. –Pienso que Sai no es para ti Sakura. –En ese momento no pudo evitar dirigirle una aireada mirada, ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

-¿Qué… -Estuvo a punto de protestar contra él y sus ideas sobre que era bueno para ella cuando sintió como era abrazada delicadamente por sus fuertes brazos. Y lo oyó susurrar.

-No me malinterpretes Sakura-chan, eres como una hermana para mí. –Sintió un alivió enorme al escuchar esas palabras. –Por eso me molesté tanto esta tarde… -Se apartó un poco de ella. –No quiero que idiotas como Sai lastimen a mi hermanita. –Su sonrisa era tan radiante que casi creyó que el sol había vuelto a salir justo frente a ella. Casi. Correspondiendo el gesto enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio dejándose abrazar por el mismo.

-Yo también te considero un hermano, Naruto-baka. –Dejó escapar una risita justo cuando sonaban los pitidos del microondas. Ambos volvieron a la sala con una gran sonrisa en los labios y cuatro platos de ramen. Sorprendentemente Sai había ocupado el sillón individual, Naruto sonreía triunfal ante aquel acto, pero la pelirrosa no podía dejar de mirar a los dos pelinegros con una ceja enarcada y una mueca divertida.

Todos comieron mirando una película al azar en la televisión, Sakura sentía haberse sacado un gran peso de encima, sentada junto a Naruto en el sofá doble podía percatarse de las cortas miradas que le enviaban tanto Sasuke como Sai, de vez en cuando. No parecían muy dispuestos a dar el brazo a torcer, en el baño había llegado a un acuerdo con Sai con tal de molestar a sus amigos aquella tarde, él le había dicho "Será nuestro pequeño secreto" pero ahora se arrepentía totalmente de lo que había hecho, sin querer había descubierto un lado de Sai que jamás había creído ver, uno que no quería ver.

Sai era como… _Me mata si se entera que pienso así de él_. Era como su amigo gay, compartía con él largas charlas sobre gustos culturales y otras banalidades, más de una vez la había acompañado a ir de compras. _Ningún chico en su sano juicio haría algo así. _Todas las flechas parecían indicar que Sai era… bueno, gay. Pero ahora resulta que había logrado sacar desde lo más profundo de su ser, un nuevo Sai, uno que le sonreía pícaramente cada que le lanzaba una mirada, en vez de prestar atención a la película. Uno que le susurraba cosas al oído con una voz tan escalofriantemente sensual, mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la piel de la cintura. Se puso notablemente incomoda en aquella sala llena de hombres. Y repentinamente quiso estar sola, hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual los había invitado.

No querer estar sola. Ese había sido su principal motivo. Sus padres se habían ido de viaje con su hermano mayor, Daisuke, para una presentación que él mismo haría en Kyoto, su hermano era un gran pianista, desde muy pequeño había demostrado gran maestría y no habían osado desperdiciar tal talento, el instituto de música al que asistía brindaba a los participantes de concursos, tres boletos de regalo y un alojamiento de cinco días y cuatro noches en un bonito hotel cerca del lugar donde se llevaría acabo dicho evento. Había dejado que aquella vez sus padres asistieran, ya que celebrarían también veinte años de casado aquel mes, y querían pasarlo lejos del trabajo al menos por unos días.

¿El motivo de su negativa a quedarse sola? Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo y solo quedaban dos días para que todos regresaran. Sin embargo… Quizá sería mejor explicarles a sus amigos el verdadero motivo por el cual los había invitado. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar y para llamar la atención de los muchachos.

-Chicos… -Miraba desinteresadamente sus manos en su regazo. –Hay algo que debo decirles. –Por el tono de voz que había usado supo que había despertado la preocupación en ellos sin tener que verlos.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? –Naruto puso una mano en su espalda intentando reconfortarla, alzó la mirada y le sonrío agradecida. Él si que era un gran amigo.

-Verán… Como ya saben mis padres están de viaje y… -Se obligo a callar y a pensar mejor por un momento como les explicaría lo sucedido. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-¿Quieres qué tengamos una orgía aquí? –Pregunto abiertamente Sai, naturalmente como si estuviera hablando del repentino cambio de clima de esa tarde. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas imbesil, esto es serio. –Suspiró intentando serenarse. –Ayer salí a hacer unas compras y… -No daría más vueltas y lo diría de una buena vez. –Cuando regresé vi que habían intentado forzar la cerradura de la puerta. –Se tapó el rostro con las manos, no quería ver sus expresiones, sabía que le reprocharían no haberles contado antes pero no había tenido la fuerza necesaria. –Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida.

-¿Y que hiciste? –No se esperaba que él específicamente le preguntara nada en absoluto, así que en cuanto oyó su voz alzó la vista y lo miro incrédula, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Entré, revisé que todo estuviera bien y le llamé a Ino. Ella vino con sus padres y se quedaron a cenar para que no estuviera sola. –No podía apartar la mirada de sus profundos ojos carbónicos. –Luego ella se quedo a dormir. Iba a venir hoy también pero tuvo que atender la floristería del centro.

-¿Por eso nos pediste que viniéramos? –Volteó a ver a Naruto, que había hablado, él sonreía con una pizca de ternura. Asintió con delicadeza.

-No quería estar sola. –Volvió a bajar la mirada apenada. Entonces el rubio comenzó a reír, alzó la vista y los vio uno a uno. Sai sonreía con aquella extraña sonrisa suya, entre verdadera y falsa, Sasuke sonreía de medio lado y Naruto reía abiertamente. ¿Se reían de ella? Antes de poder arremeter contra ellos con alguna buena excusa, un teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Naruto se apresuró a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de una chaqueta que había traído, mientras sonaba y sonaba una popular canción. Una vez que dio con el aparato se aparto del living y fue a la entrada para poder hablar en silencio. Sakura se levanto, recogió de la mesa los platos vacíos y justo cuando pasaba junto a Sai para ir hacia la cocina lo escuchó murmurar.

-Resultaste toda una miedosa, ¿Eh, Sakura? –Se quedo helada en el lugar, no quería voltear, pero sentía una intensa mirada en la espalda, que claramente no era de Sai, apretando con fuera los platos para que no se le cayeran siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso a las palabras hirientes del pelinegro.

Dejo los platos en el fregadero con más fuerza de la necesaria, se arrepintió enseguida creyendo que se podrían haber roto. Suspiró al comprobar que no había sido así. Volvió a la sala justo al tiempo en que Naruto hacía lo mismo, este se dirigió a donde ella.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Mi mamá dice que debo estar en casa en un rato o sino estaré en problemas. –Se escuchaba derrotado. –Le explique lo que había pasado, así que dijo que más tarde podría venir a ver si todo estaba bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Pregunto dudoso, ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Ambos sonrieron, y el rubio se volvió hacia los pelinegros. –Se la dejo para que la cuiden, ¿Me oyeron?

-¡Naruto! –Murmuró frustrada la pelirrosa, negando con la cabeza divertida. Él jamás cambiaría.

-Y cuidado con que me entere que le paso algo, porque me lo cobraré de ustedes. –Sin previo aviso abrazó a la ojijade quien correspondió gustosa ante la atenta mirada de los ojinegros. Aprovechó la cercanía para susurrarle al oído.

-Tenías razón respecto a Sai. –Lo sintió tensarse bajo sus brazos, le deposito un casto beso en la mejilla. –Ya haré que me las pague. –Respondió divertida, Naruto obviamente mostraba demasiada curiosidad en sus orbes zafiro, pero entonces un claxon sonó en la entrada. Habían venido por él.

-Otro día me cuentas. –Le susurró al oído antes de separarse. –Cuídate hermanita. –Dijo en voz alta tomando sus cosas y marchándose hacia la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de su mejor amigo y el baka de Sai, como él lo había llamado.

Una hora más se pasó como un tirón, habían encontrado una buena película en la televisión, cosa que no pasaba todos los días, ni mucho menos una que le gustara a los tres. Ambos muchachos se habían quedado en sus lugares, por lo que le había quedado todo el sofá doble para ella. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza hacía atrás, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado las perspectivas que tenía de su vida en aquella tarde, la relativa declaración de Sai, jamás podría volver a verlo como un amigo, no porque pensara en él como algo más que eso, si no que ahora dudaba el querer ser tanto de alguien que la trataba tan bipolarmente. _Primero es coqueto conmigo y luego me insulta en la cara. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?_ Y ni hablar de aquella sonrisa suya, nunca podía descifrar si era verdadera o falsa, antes no le daba importancia pero ahora… se sentía totalmente desencajada delante de él. Como si no lo conociera.

Y luego estaba Sasuke. Siempre frío y serio con todos, le había costado más de un año integrarse por completo a su grupo de amigos, y todo fue gracias a Naruto. Ambos se conocían de años, y fue una suerte para ambos terminar en el mismo secundario y para colmos, en el mismo curso. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto lo había coronado mentalmente el hombre más hermoso del planeta. Con quien más le costaba soltarse era con las chicas, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser algo acosado por ellas, pero desde la primera vez que ella y sus amigas se habían encargado de espantar a un montón de mosquitas muertas, Sasuke se había mostrado muy agradecido con ellas, sobre todo por el hecho de que ellas lo dejaban en paz.

-Creo que se ha quedado dormida. –Murmuró la voz de Sai, no sabía exactamente porque pero creyó oír a Sasuke asentir. –En tal caso, creó que me iré. –Escuchó el sonido que hizo el sillón cuando el pelinegro se levanto. –Te dejó a ti cuidando a la pequeña molestia. –Dijo con burla, no hubo respuesta por parte de Sasuke, pero ella sintió una horrenda puntada de culpa, ninguno debería quedarse porque ella temía estar sola, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al pelinegro suspirar. Sintió aún más culpa, sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, quería gritarle a Sai que era un maldito idiota y golpearlo para después largarse a llorar desconsoladamente por lo mal que la había hecho sentir recientemente.

Pero todo el cansancio de esa tarda la invadió y sin poder evitarlo, cayó en brazos de Morfeo. El sueño que le pareció eterno había sido realmente una simple hora. Un embriagador aroma a canela y pimienta la invadió por completo, aún con los ojos cerrados se permitió disfrutar de lo exquisito que aquello olía. _Debo estar soñando. Nada puede oler así de bien._ Pero que equivocada estaba, abrió lentamente los ojos viendo la puerta de la cocina justo frente a ella, frunció el ceño, extrañada. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que Sasuke se había sentado en el sofá doble luego de que ella se quedara dormida y que ella, ELLA, inconcientemente había recostado su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. _Él es quien huele tan bien. _Mordiendo su labio inferior se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, Sasuke respiraba acompasadamente, claramente dormido. Primero vio su cuello y la curvatura de su afilado mentón, sus finos labios, su recta nariz, sus pestañas oscuras que cualquier mujer mataría por tener y aquellos orbes negros tan profundos como pozos que la miraban con un brillo… Que la miraban. _Santo Dios._ Sus mejillas se coloraron de inmediato. Sasuke sonrió.

-Ino llamó hace media hora. –Susurró. _¿Ino? _Ante su somnolienta apariencia, la confusión la invadió. –Creí que sería descortés atender por ti, y dejó un mensaje en la contestadota. –Respondió antes de que ella terminara de reaccionar, intento acomodarse en el respaldo, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez que Sasuke la tenía agarrada por la cintura y no parecía querer soltarla. –Avisó que no podría venir a quedarse está noche. –Tantas palabras seguidas, dichas por Sasuke Uchiha, parecía un milagro de Dios. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente entendiendo al fin lo que había pasado con la rubia Yamanaka.

Al intentar acomodarse hizo un mal movimiento con el cuello, notando la contractura que tenía, alzó una mano para masajearlo y rió suavemente.

-No debería haber dormido en esa posición… -Dejo escapar un quejido al tocar el músculo tensado.

-¿Dormiste mal? –Había una pizca de molestia en su voz, al ver su rostro tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y evitaba mirarla. _La cagaste, grandísima idiota._

-¡Ah, no! –Se apresuró a decir, riendo nerviosa. Aún masajeando su cuello. –Es solo que… -Se ruborizó completamente. –La posición… Tu sabes… -Balbuceaba sin saber exactamente que decir para terminar con aquel bochornoso momento.

-Está bien, Sakura. No tienes que excusarte. –Respondió mucho más tranquilo. Desviando la mirada hacia la cocina. Resignada, suspiró y notó con algo de tristeza como Sasuke quitaba su brazo y miraba la hora en el reloj de pulsera que tenía. –Creo que ahora que estás despierta lo mejor será irme. –Murmuró poniéndose de pie. De pronto el miedo la invadió, si él se iba ella se quedaría sola. Con todo el acopió de voluntad que pudo juntar agarro su brazo en un intento por detenerlo. Él volteo a verla, arrodillada sobre el sofá, cabizbaja.

-Sasuke… -Su voz sonó más rota de lo que esperaba, carraspeo un poco intentando recuperar algo de compostura. Pero él ya se había preocupado. –No quiero ser una molestia, pero por favor no quiero que te vayas. –Alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos, sabía que tal vez él se negara, pero solo perdería un poco más de la casi escasa dignidad que le quedaba. El pelinegro tenía una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Estabas despierta? –Preguntó entre divertido y sorprendido.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te vayas. –Inevitablemente el miedo a quedarse sola inundo sus ojos de lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos y convertirse en un reguero constante en sus mejillas. Uchiha suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Sakura, no llores. –Ordenó con voz calma, intentando inútilmente tranquilizar a la pelirrosa.

-Es que no tienes idea del miedo que tengo… Sasuke. –Susurró entre gimoteos, enjuagando sus ojos con intención de quitar las molestas lágrimas.

-Es normal que tengas miedo. –Detuvo su accionar, se quedo helada ante sus palabras. Giró un poco la cabeza para poder verlo bien, tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión tan relajada que le dio envidia por un segundo el hecho de no poder estar tan tranquila como él ante una situación así. Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. –Pasaste por un momento difícil. –Mencionó como si ella aún no entendiera del todo. –Y no te preocupes, no es molestia. –Volvió a sonreír de aquella manera ladina en la que solo él podía hacerlo sin parecer arrogante ni hipócrita.

-¿Te quedarás? –Preguntó sorprendida con una energía renovadora despertando cada poro de su piel y cada célula de su cuerpo. Él pareció pensarlo un minuto y terminó asintiendo levemente. Sus ojos aún brillaban por las lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa se planto en sus labios dejando ver sus bonitos dientes blancos. Sin pensarlo mucho lanzó los brazos al cuello del Uchiha y lo abrazó con fuerza. Éste, sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y corresponder el abrazo. –Gracias, Sasuke-kun. –Susurró.

Cuando se separaron, ambos algo sonrojados, se alejaron lo suficiente como para tener un poco de espacio personal, el cual habían perdido por completo en los últimos minutos. Sakura sin poder evitarlo ahogó un bostezo.

-¿Aún tienes sueño, Sa-ku-ra? –Murmuró de manera encantadora el Uchiha. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba _Si lo hago dormir en la habitación de Daisuke estaría siendo descortés…_ Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. _Y si lo invito a dormir conmigo creerá que soy una fácil. _Lo vio ensanchar aún más su sonrisa ladina. _Dios, ¿Qué haré ahora? _Sin esperar ninguna respuesta extra por parte de ella la tomó del brazo y camino con ella hasta la escalera. Una vez arriba se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. -¿Cuál es la tuya? –Sus puertas no tenían distintivos, algo así como una gran S y una gran D que diferenciaran su cuarto del de su hermano mayor. Tímidamente señalo la puerta del final del pasillo y él volvió a tirar de ella hasta llegar a la puerta. Dudo un segundo antes de tomar el picaporte y abrirla. Sakura aguantaba la respiración.

Bendito sea Dios que le había hecho ordenar su dormitorio aquella mañana. Se sintió aliviada desde ese punto. Su cuarto era lo más normal que podía existir para una chica, tres paredes de un suave color coral dejando la cuarta de un tono rojo mucho más intenso con un bordado de flores blancas, un bonito armario de pared blanco de cuatro puertas, no es que tuviera muchísima ropa, simplemente le gustaba tener espacio y un lugar para cada cosa. Un simple escritorio con una laptop encima junto a una biblioteca llena de libros, un gran ventanal y una cama de una plaza y media.

Sasuke observaba todo minuciosamente. Hasta que sonrió de lado y susurró algo que solo él fue capas de oír claramente. Avanzó varios pasos dentro del cuarto y la soltó para volverse y cerrar la puerta. ¿Ella? Ella había entrado en una especie de trance. Se encamino sola hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde mirando el suelo, detallando cada veta de la madera.

-¿Estás bien? –Uchiha se sentó junto a ella, ¿Qué le iba a responder? ¿Qué había tenido un día con tantas idas y vueltas que se sentía completamente perdida? ¿Qué en aquel día habían cambiado radicalmente su forma de verlos? Suspiró. –Aún no entiendo porque no le dijiste nada a Sai… -Se volteó a verlo intrigada, ¿De qué hablaba? –Cuando estábamos en la sala… -Él también la miraba a los ojos. -¿Acaso él te… -Dejó la frase en el aire, frunciendo el ceño, al notar como las mejillas de la pelirrosa se sonrosaban.

-No, claro que no. –Se apresuró a responder, antes de que él pudiera atar cabos erróneos. –Es solo que… No supe como reaccionar. –Ambos quedaron atrapados en un silencio incomodo. Hasta que Sasuke hizo acopio de voluntad y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Entonces si no te gusta Sai… ¿Te gusta alguien más? –Evitaba su mirada, Sakura lo miraba totalmente roja y atónita. _¡Tú, tú, tú, tú y tú! _Parecía gritar su mente en momentos así.

-Si… -Susurró sin poder apartar la mirada de sus azabaches cabellos, con aquellos destellos azulados tan bonitos. Ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para hablar, para decir lo que pensaban. Pero ninguna palabra fue tan satisfactoria como sentir el aliento del otro entremezclarse con el suyo, antes de sentir el cálido rose de sus labios y fundirse en un beso.

Al principio fue lento y suave, intentando descubrir como encajar perfectamente en el otro. Cuando el beso iba a tomar algo más de intensidad Sasuke se separó, la miró fijamente, sus labios rojos por la fricción y entreabiertos dejando entrar el aire, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando. Realmente hermosa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Sakura. –Y entonces ella cayó del cielo y se estampó brutalmente contra la cruda realidad, _No le atraigo. _Sentenció su mente. Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo especial, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para ir al otro extremo de la cama pero algo la retuvo a mitad de camino. Bajo la vista hasta su abdomen viendo como los fuertes brazos de Sasuke la abrazaban, sintió su respiración en el cuello y sus labios muy cerca de su oído cuando le susurró. –Ahora no, Sa-ku-ra. –Y depositó un casto beso en su cuello, haciendo que se le erizara toda la piel.

Ahora se le haría aún más difícil conciliar el sueño a sabiendas de que compartía la cama con un adonis que la volvía loca, y que para cerrar el círculo también la quería. _Parece de película._ Se dijo a sí misma con una boba sonrisa en los labios, si era un sueño… no quería despertar jamás. Se quitó las zapatillas y la campera, corrió las sábanas cuando alzó la vista para ver como Sasuke se quitaba la camiseta. Se le resecaron los labios. Al notar su mirada, preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Te molesta? –Señalando la camiseta en sus manos, rápidamente negó con la cabeza y miró en otra dirección, Sasuke le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron acostados, apagaron las luces y miraron el techo. Sakura totalmente cohibida, Sasuke aún conservando su ladina sonrisa. El pelinegro se volteó, apoyando el codo en la cama y su cabeza en la mano se le quedo mirando.

-Espero que no hayas pensado mal lo de hace un rato. –_Rayos, ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente directo? _Ladeo el rostro para verlo mejor, la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana alcanzaba para distinguir sus rasgos. –Simplemente… -Con la mano libre acarició delicadamente su mejilla. –No quiero aprovecharme de ti… Tan asustada. –Sonrió de medio lado, burlón. La pelirrosa hizo un mohín de reproche. A lo que él rió abiertamente, se quedó pasmada. Jamás lo había oído reír, y tenía una risa tan melodiosa. Volvieron a quedar en silenció, ella volvió a reprimir un bostezo pero esta vez se acurrucó contra él, hasta quedarse dormida por completo.

La luz de la mañana que se colaba por las cortinas le daba directo en los ojos, cuando por fin consiguió abrirlos sin sufrir una ceguera segura lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Sasuke. Se sonrojó de inmediato. Alzando la mirada vio los carbones negros que él tenía por ojos, y sin previo aviso él tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la pelirrosa y la besó con intensidad. Al separarse ambos intentaban recuperar algo de respiración.

-Buenos días. –Dijo él con una sonrisa auténtica. Luego de algunos besos mañaneros más, ambos se levantaron, vistieron y bajaron a la sala de estar. Sakura tomó su celular mientras Sasuke se preparaba para irse. No era normal que se desapareciera de su casa un día entero, y no quería preocupar a nadie.

-¡Rayos! –La pelirrosa tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ino me aviso que hoy en la noche tampoco podrá venir. –Sakura suspiró frustrada. Entonces sintió aquellos brazos que la rodeaban nuevamente, aquel aroma a canela y pimienta, y la respiración del Uchiha en el cuello.

-Podría volver más tarde. –Le propuso. Sakura lo pensó mejor, no era una mala idea. Dejó escapar una risilla al sentir las cosquillas que le causaba su respiración en el cuello. –Espero que ya no estés tan asustada… -Alzó una ceja a la nada intentando entender a donde pretendía llegar. –Así no sentiré que me aprovecho de ti. –Lo sintió sonreír y depositar un casto beso en su cuello. Se volteó como pudo, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, ella colgando sus brazos del cuello del azabache.

-Gracias por quedarte, Sasuke-kun. –Y de puntillas beso suavemente sus labios. –Si tienes algo más importante que hacer hoy en la tarde… solo avísame ¿Sí? –Él la miró extrañado. –Siempre puedo llamar a Naruto para que venga. –Se encogió de hombros inocentemente. Él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso Sakura, no dejaré que pases la noche con ese dobe. –Musitó robándole otro beso. Ella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la repentina actitud posesiva del Uchiha.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió y entonces acudió a su mente una nueva duda. -¿Qué le diremos a los demás sobre… anoche? –Sus mejillas se coloraron significativamente.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto. –Susurró él contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

**¿Merece un Review?**

**¡Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami Haruno**


End file.
